Pierniczkowy Smaug
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia życzę wszystkim Sherlockianom zdrowych, spokojnych i przede wszystkim najbardziej sherlockowych świąt. Abyśmy wszyscy zgromadzili się przed komputerami, laptopami lub telewizorami na trzecim sezonie "Sherlocka"! Wesołych Świąt! / Parent!lock


**Pierniczkowy Smaug**

John obudził się w dobrym, a nawet wręcz doskonałym humorze słysząc obok siebie ciche pochrapywanie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na rozluźnioną, zrelaksowaną i nie wyrażającą żadnych zmartwień twarz Sherlocka. Kochał budzić się przed nim. Był to jedyny czas, w którym jego cudowne usta były zamknięte. Lekarz uniósł kącik ust i nachylił się do mężczyzny muskając ostrożnie jego wargi, gdy nagle poczuł jak długie ramiona oplotły go w pasie i chwilę później ciało bruneta przygważdżało go do łóżka w czułym, porannym pocałunku.

- Dzień dobry – mruknął zachrypniętym głosem żołnierz i wsunął dłoń w burzę czarnych loków. Poczuł jak mężczyzna rozsunął kolanem jego uda na co ten zamruczał cicho. – Na Boga, jest wigilijny poranek. O ile porankiem to jeszcze nazwać można – dodał ciszej zerkając na zegarek. – Musimy pomóc pani Hudson, pamiętasz? Poza tym ma wpaść Harry, Greg… Och, i Molly obiecała, że zawita do nas popołudniu, żeby…

John nie dokończył czując jak usta detektywa zatopiły się w jego własnych, a język powoli rozsunął jego wargi wślizgując się do środka. Blondyn zamruczał i zacisnął palce we włosach Sherlocka przyciskając twarz do swojej najbliżej jak mógł. Wiedział, że usadowiona na nim bestia musiała dopiąć swego i, że za chwilę podda się mu całkowicie.

- Sherlock. – Doktor otworzył oczy i położył dłoń na policzku mężczyzny, by odsunąć choć na chwilę jego twarz. – Hamish śpi. Pani Hudson jest na dole. Nie chcę jej zniesmaczać twoimi dzikimi odgłosami.

Detektyw uniósł brwi i zamrugał kilka razy.

- Dzikimi odgłosami? – powtórzył marszcząc się na co żołnierz roześmiał się i cmoknął mężczyznę w nos. – Jęczenie podczas seksu jest rzeczą normalną. Mogę to kontrolować, ale tylko wtedy dochodzisz szybciej.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że stwarzasz nowe skale dźwiękowe tylko po to, by mnie zadowolić?

- Ponad 66 % ludzi jęczy podczas stosunku, by przyspieszyć orgazm partnera.

John zmarszczył brwi i uśmiechnął się w tym samym momencie. Spojrzał na poważną minę detektywa i roześmiał się.

- To właśnie robiłeś podczas ostatnich dni siedząc z nosem wlepionym w ekran laptopa? Siedziałeś na portalach z poradami dotyczącymi seksu?

- Robiłem mały _research_. – Sherlock nadął się i usadowił na brzuchu lekarza.

- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz? Wielkim idiotą, Sherlocku Holmesie.

Żołnierz podniósł się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem patrząc na bruneta. Pogłaskał go czule kciukiem po zaróżowionych ustach i widząc jak te otworzyły się prędko zamknął je w pocałunku z równie aktywnym jak poprzednio językiem.

- Tato, co to jest zakała? – Hamish wsunął przed drzwi swoją głowę, i gdy spostrzegł w jakiej sytuacji znalazł rodziców jego usta uformowały się w okrągłą literę „o", a policzki pokryły rumieńce. Sherlock uniósł kąciki ust się na ten widok, a John prędko zrzucił go z siebie siadając na łóżku.

- Przestań się szczerzyć – ostrzegł partnera, jednak na jego twarzy również wykwitł uśmiech rozbawienia. Klepnął bruneta w rękę, gdy ta zawędrowała na jego udo i spojrzał na syna.

- Możesz powtórzyć?

Chłopiec powoli uchylił jedną powiekę i zerknął ostrożnie na mężczyzn.

- Robiliście to, o czym dowiem się dopiero później w szkole, prawda?

- Nie rozumiem po co robić z rzeczy tak oczywistej jakąś tajemnicę. Skoro i tak w szkole dowiesz się na czym polega sek…

- Sherlock. – Tym razem głos żołnierza był stanowczy. Spojrzał na mężczyznę znacząco i rzucił w niego poduszką. – Twarz w kubeł. Zrozumiano?

Brunet wywrócił oczami i westchnął teatralnie. Och, no tak. Lekarz niemalże zapomniał jak bardzo ten stwór uwielbiał dramatyzować.

- Chodź tutaj. – John wyciągnął rękę w stronę syna. – Nie robiliśmy nic z tych rzeczy, o których myślisz – powiedział, gdy chłopiec usadowił się obok niego. – Twój ojciec jest czasem trudny do ujarzmienia – zażartował i pogłaskał jego brązowe loki. Hamish zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał bacznie na detektywa.

- Jak Smaug – stwierdził po chwili, a żołnierz roześmiał się rozbawiony.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i kilka razy otworzył usta, by po chwili je zamknąć.

- Jaki związek ze mną mają smugi chemiczne? – spytał w końcu.

John również zmarszczył brwi patrząc na niego kompletnie zbity z pantałyku. W pokoju zapadła cisza, którą przerwał doktor uświadamiając sobie co detektyw miał na myśli.

- Smaug, nie smug. – Westchnął z uśmiechem. – Chryste, czy ktokolwiek czytał ci kiedykolwiek bajki na dobranoc? Smaug to smok. Ognisty skrzydlaty smok z „Hobbita"! – Uniósł dłonie ku górze kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Jesteś głupi, tato. – Hamish spojrzał z urazą na detektywa i zacisnął usta.

- Hej. – John ostrzegł go. – To jest zdecydowanie warte opisania na blogu – dodał z uśmiechem i zsunął się z posłania. – Zdaje się, że o coś się pytałeś na początku, hm? – Zerknął na syna.

- Co to jest zakała?

- Zakała? – Lekarz zmarszczył się.

- Rano szłem do pani Hudson i…

- Szedłem – poprawił syna Sherlock przez zęby.

- Rano szedłem do pani Hudson i ona stwierdziła, że ma zakałę w cieście.

- Na litość boską, chodziło o zakalec, a nie o zakałę. Czy ktokolwiek uczył cię poprawnego słuchania? John, czy to na pewno mój syn?

- W stu pięćdziesięciu procentach – odpowiedział rozbawiony żołnierz. – Wasze identyczne burze loków zawsze przez próg przechodzą pierwsze. – Mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Zakalec to niewypieczona, nieudana warstwa w cieście, którą twój ojciec zaraz popędzi naprawić, a my zajmiemy się naszymi niedokończonymi piernikami.

- Czy ty właśnie wyznaczyłeś mnie do pieczenia ciasta? – Sherlock uniósł z niedowierzaniem brwi.

- Myślałem, że lubisz eksperymentować. – John uniósł kącik ust i wziął z rąk chłopca plastikowe rogi jelenia, które wsunął we włosy partnera. – Oby ci różki z głowy nie spadły. – Wyszczerzył się i chwycił chłopca za rękę. – Och, i postaraj się nie wysadzić mieszkania naszej gospodyni.

Za plecami usłyszał jak detektyw burknął coś obraźliwego. Skierował się z Hamishem do kuchni i wyjął z szafki pisaki z lukru by ozdobić pierniki.

- Możemy zrobić hobbiciątka? – spytał chłopiec biorąc w rękę ciastko i przyglądając mu się z każdej strony.

- Co tylko zechcesz.

- Super! A ty? Zrobisz mi Bilbo? Albo Pippina?

John uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Chyba skuszę się na naszego diabelskiego smoka.

- Pamiętaj o dłuuugim ogonie.

Lekarz powstrzymał się od śmiechu.

- Nawet mam ciekawą wizję jak może wyglądać – mruknął pod nosem i otworzył pisak. Wsadził zakrętkę między zęby i chwycił piernika do ręki z myślą, że stworzy najidealniejszego pierniczkowego Smauga wzorując się na chciwej bestii, która właśnie wyłoniła się ze swojej jamy owinięta szlafrokiem niczym kokon i zionęła ogniem ziewając przeraźliwie głośno. Boże Narodzenie. Oddałby wszystko by trwało dłużej niż jeden dzień.


End file.
